


barely any goosebumps

by bigred_ashlyn



Series: The Boys are Gone [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigred_ashlyn/pseuds/bigred_ashlyn
Summary: kind of a filler honestly. we'll get to the end though i promise. julie goes to school the next day. carrie & flynn reconciliation happens. Julie invites nick over to the studio after school.
Relationships: Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Nick
Series: The Boys are Gone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	barely any goosebumps

Julie debates changing the emoji next to Carrie’s name. The broken heart wouldn’t be necessary if they are to be friends again. But maybe this is just a lapse in Carrie’s mood, a niceness and emotional bleed that is temporary. Maybe, she’ll go to school today and Carrie will be back to being a mean person who doesn’t want Julie to succeed. Okay, that wasn’t true. Carrie did seem sincere following the Orpheum performance, but they weren’t exactly friends again yet. Flynn would remind Julie of that surely when she talked to her about it at school. Julie lets the broken heart emoji remain.   
Flynn meets Julie at the studio while Julie smiles at the quiet hum of the boys futzing with instruments and just talking. Her and Luke did manage to go over the new song last night much to the chagrin of the other groups members. Because yes they did have a gig coming up, but wasn’t the Caleb thing more important? Luke disagreed. Like he always did. Julie found it oddly comforting. Some things did never change.   
“So, I hear some rustling. Did you find the boys?”   
“Yeah! They’re linked with this CD. And the CD had gone missing, and it returned. Magically it seems. But with scratches so they’ve been nursing mild headaches since they’ve rematerialized.”   
“Re Materialized?” Flynn laughs.   
Julie nods. “I think that’s the right term anyway.”   
“It just sounded like sci fi, but i suppose we are dealing with ghosts here. So do you know how to make the headaches go away?”   
“The last time something like this happened we hugged it out. But this time, we’re going to try and find out who did this.”   
“How are you going to do that?”   
“No idea honestly. The boys are pretty tired. Luke pretends like he’s not, but even he isn’t as good at hiding his emotions or deflecting as he thinks. Did get around to showing me the song though.”   
“Can I come in?”   
Julie blinked, leaning against the doorway a little harder, realizing that she hadn’t let Flynn in yet.   
“Oh. Of course. Didn’t even realize.”   
“Girl, you are getting enough sleep right?”   
“We were just up late last night strategizing. And tomorrow took a lot out of me. Shit, did I forget to do my homework? Did I have homework? I should really check on that,” Julie turns around and rushes out of the door. “Make yourself at home, Flynn.”   
Julie rushes towards the house as Flynn awkwardly enters the studio. The boys were in there somewhere but as she couldn't’ see them, she refrained from sitting down anywhere. The last thing Julie needed was for her to get possessed. 

Julie’s face is flushed when she returns, backpack strung over her shoulder.   
“I didn’t have that much, and I have lunch before the classes that did assign it so I should be good. But I definitely shouldn’t tempt fate like that again.”   
“Yeah, that’d probably be a good idea,” Flynn remarked.   
“How much time do we have before school?” Julie asked, starting to pull her phone out of her pocket.   
Flynn answers before she can check the time, looking down at a rainbow striped watch. “Not long. We should go.”   
Julie nods, starting back towards the exit. Flynn hesitates. “Carrie’s not joining us for lunch or anything like that, right?”   
“Is there a reason she would be?”   
“I wasn’t sure how long your temporary truce was lasting.”   
“I mean I hope you can be friends again, but I think she should be getting back to Carrie 2.0 soon. Probably a while before she gets upgraded again.”   
Flynn laughs, “Carrie 2.0?”   
“You know super ambitious killing herself basically with all the choreo. Artificial niceties. It made sense in my head. Maybe it doesn’t when I put it into words.”   
“I mean I don’t like her. But it’s not like she’s a robot that just lost some functions after a system update. She’s made choices to lose our friendship. You shouldn’t forget that Julie.”   
“I-I wasn’t.”   
“Yeah totally. I absolutely believe that,``Flynn rolls her eyes as her and Julie continue the walk to school. 

Carrie does find them at school. And Julie leaves as soon as she can.   
“Julie?”  
“You know what I have homework to catch up on. But Flynn’s up to date, so any questions you can ask them.”   
“Oh. Yeah. So Flynn, uh-” 

Julie slammed the door. She didn’t need the drama that was going to be that awkward conversation. Instead, she walked towards the cafeteria with homework on her mind. Unfortunately, she didn’t get very far.   
“Julie! Hey Julie!” It was Nick. Still wearing a fedora and that weird glint in his eyes. “I heard that your bandmates went missing. Is everything okay?”  
Julie furrowed her eyebrows.   
Nick was a fan of the band, but he wasn’t this big of a fan.   
“Yeah, everything’s fine. You know Luke and I just finished this new song. And maybe you would like to hear it? Before the gig? No recordings obviously but still first access since we’re friends now.”   
“That sounds great, Julie! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”   
“Great. See you then.”   
Nick was about to say something more but Julie waved him off, marching towards the cafeteria still. She felt a buzz in her pocket, either Carrie or Flynn depending on how the conversation was going.   
When she found a table to set down her stuff at, she took it out. It was from her dad actually. 

From Dad 😀: I had to turn your stereo down. You left it at a loud volume again. Glad to know that your CD still works. 

Julie sighed, relieved. She left her posture slump as she fished her homework out of her book bag. It was time to get to work.   
After ten minutes, two figures appeared at her table, sitting down. It wasn’t until they spoke that Julie bothered to look up from her math homework.   
“So we talked it out and we’re going to try and be friends again,” Carrie said, smiling with her hands folded against the table.   
Julie’s eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped a little. “Fr-Friends, Flynn you’re going to be friends with Carrie.”   
“Yeah. I mean, yes, she did some bad stuff in the past. But she was apparently going through a thing. And I was going through a thing. And you were going through a thing. And my thing is done. And so hers. And you’re dealing with your thing better.”   
“Flynn. You sound like you’re rambling,” Julie directs her attention to Carrie. “So we’re good too then?”   
“Of course,” she says, a tad bit too cheery. “We are going to be perfect.”   
Yep, this was weird. “Well good then. Glad to know.”   
“Can I have lunch with you guys then?” Carrie asked.   
“I really wanted to get some homework done,” Julie sighed. “But you guys are already here so it’s not like I can kick you out I guess.”   
Flynn shrugged. “We can be quiet until you finish your homework.”   
“I’d appreciate that,” Julie managed through gritted teeth.   
How much longer did they have until lunch ended anyway? 

When Julie finishes up her homework, she looks at Carrie and Flynn who have their gazes set on Julie pretty intently.   
“Okay, I’m done. You can talk now.”   
“Phew. So Carrie was telling me that-,” Flynn looked over to Carrie.   
“I only really came to the conclusion when talking it out with Flynn and we think that Nick’s possessed.”   
“Possessed?”   
“By like a ghost, or something worse. He’s not himself. And I thought it was just something with his eye but it's more than that.”   
“He’s still nice though. I invited him over to the studio after school today.”   
“You invited him over? Julie, are-is that safe?”   
“If it’s not, I can always call for backup,” Julie said, looking up at the clock.   
Lunch wasn’t too much longer. Five minutes at most. 

When the bell rung, Carrie was the first to leave.   
“The girls texted and decided that enough was enough and that we should have rehearsal today. Text you after though. Ooh, we could revive the old group text. Minus Nick at least until we know he’s not possessed.”   
Flynn smiled and chuckled. Julie forced a smile. “You were so anti her this morning, your whole turn around is kinda weird.”   
“Yeah. It’s kinda weirding me out too. But path of least resistance I think. So you’re seriously letting a possessed person into the studio? Is that wise?”   
“The boys wanted to track down Caleb. If this is Caleb, then that’s good.”   
“Do you even know how to fight him?”   
“I hope it won’t have to come to that. Hopefully he will be reasonable.”   
“He tried to trap your friends. He doesn’t sound like a reasonable type of guy.”   
“Yeah okay. I was using wishful thinking. Look at the time, I should get to class.”   
Julie raced out of the lunchroom, only slowing her pace when she felt something bump her shoulder. Her body shuddered as she was face to face with Nick again.   
“Sorry Julie,” he said, before pushing past her.   
Julie shook off the feeling and headed to class. The shudder in her body did go away and when she checked her arms, there were barely any signs of goosebumps. The hairs on her arm were almost sticking up though.


End file.
